Events (Turkey)
=2014= 30 December 2014 *The game was closed 22 December 2014 *Players from Turkey region were able to join Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies 19 November 2014 *Announced about closing CSO Turkey 22 October 2014 *Adopted PKM *Released Quasar *Resold Combat Knife for Upgrade Event *Held Halloween event 8 October 2014 *Adopted SKULL-11 *Released Toxicity *Resold SKULL-5 24 September 2014 *Released Moonlight *Resold Katana and SL8 for Upgrade Event 3 September 2014 *Patched Metal Arena *Released Metal Gate *Recruited Alice 20 August 2014 *Released Nightmare *Adopted SKULL-1 *Resold SKULL-7 6 August 2014 *Introduced Challenge *Released Run1, Jump1, Run2 and Jump2 *Adopted MK48 23 July 2014 *Adopted AI AS50 *Released Downed *Resold Dual Infinity for Upgrade Event *Held Seed event 9 July 2014 *Adopted OTs-14 Groza *Released Rex *Released Spirit Shot, Summoning Shot and Tornado Shot *Added WA2000 Gold Edition and Crossbow into Code Box 25 June 2014 *Adopted KSG-12 *Released Stadium *Recruited Max Thacker and Asia Red Army (Soccer) *Resold Leviathan 11 June 2014 *Introduced Battle Rush and Soccer modes *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon (Soccer) and Yuri (Soccer) *Adopted HK G11 *Released Striker, Cage and Urban Assault 28 May 2014 *Released Angel City *Adopted MG36 *Resold Choi Ji Yoon and Ritsuka *Resold and held Cat Costume event 14 May 2014 *Introduced New Zombie Shelter *Released City of Damned (New) *Adopted SKULL-3 *Adopted Claw Hammer, Crowbar and Machete *Resold M134 Minigun for Upgrade Event 30 April 2014 *Adopted XM2010 *Released Greesia and Tunnel *Resold Advanced Enhancement Kit set 16 April 2014 *Released Hellfire *Adopted AT4-CS *Added Lightning SMG-1 and Thompson Gold Edition into Code Box *Held Seed event 2 April 2014 *Adopted Combat knife *Held Combat knife Upgrade Event *Recruited Erika and May *Released Sanctuary 19 March 2014 *Adopted Walther WA2000 *Patched Human Scenario *Released Desert Storm *Added Sentry gun *Added AT4 5 March 2014 *Adopted SKULL-9 *Released Dead End *Resold StG 44, HK23E and Winchester M1887 for Weapon Enhancement *Added Advanced Enhancement Kit *Added Desert Eagle Gold into Code Box 19 February 2014 *Added Blaster and SL8 Gold into Code Box *Resold Advanced Code Decoder Bundle *Rebooted Craft *Implemented Weapon Enhancement *Added Normal Enhancement Kit, Anti-Enhancement Material, Craft Item Duffel Bag and Lucky Gunman *Released Suzhou 5 February 2014 *Adopted SKULL-5 *Released Chaos 22 January 2014 *Re:boot Clan and Ranking system *Adopted M14 EBR and Katana *Released Vostok *Recruited Asia Red Army and SAT *Resold Dual Infinity 8 January 2014 *Adopted M95 *Released Camouflage and Roof =2013= 18 December 2013 *Patched Beast mode *Adopted Leviathan *Released Cold Fear, Requiem and Port *Adopted MG3 Xmas *Adopted M134 Minigun Xmas *Added Penguin costumes *Added M4A1 Scope and Lightning AR-1 into Code Box 04 December 2013 *Adopted Tomahawk *Unleashed Ganymede *Introduced Bloody Blade 20 November 2013 *Adopted Double Barrel *Recruited Criss and Yuri *Patched Zombie: The Hero *Released Abyss3 *Added Lightning BIG-EYE and USAS-12 Camo into Code Box *Unleashed Terrifying Terror set 06 November 2013 *Adopted Kriss Super V *Held Kriss Super V Upgrade Event *Released Santorini and Champion 23 October 2013 *Adopted SKULL-7 and Wedung *Released Last Clue *Held Bell event *Introduced M249 Red 03 September 2013 *Adopted HK SL8 *Released Sienna and Hong Kong *Added Short respawn time 25 September 2013 *Adopted M79 Saw off *Released Trap *Added Emergency Medicine 04 September 2013 *Patched Zombie Scenario: Season 1 *Adopted M60E4 *Released Lost City and Double Gate *Added Battle Revival, Round Retry and Emergency Medicine *Introduced Advanced Code Decoder and Code Box 21 August 2013 *Adopted Thompson Chicago and Luger P08 *Introduced Costumes *Adopted QBB-95 *Released Psycho zombie and Sprint *Released Voodoo zombie and Firebomb 08 August 2013 *Adopted M134 Minigun and K3 *Patched Zombie: The Mutation *Released Abyss2 *Unleashed Light zombie and Heavy zombie *Added Nata Knife and Hammer 24 July 2013 *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon and Ritsuka *Adopted SVD and VSK-94 *Added All Weapons Set and Best Rifle Set *Released Gallery 10 July 2013 *Recruited Vigilante Corps and PLA *Adopted Dual Infinity and MP7A1 *Released Ruin, Rats and Survivor 26 June 2013 *Added Dust, Militia and Estate to Zombie: The Original 12 June 2013 *Patched Zombie: The Original and Bot Zombie Mod *Adopted MG3 *Released Abyss and Big Tree *Added Nickname Change, Strong Lifepower and Excellent Genes 05 June 2013 *Adopted Winchester M1887 22 May 2013 *Adopted StG 44 and HK23E *Released Port *Added Reward preview, Ignore Penalty, Reset Kill/Death and Reset Win/Lose Category:Events